Kairi's Journey
by Hero of Neutrality
Summary: Kairi receives a warning from a girl in mask and so she sets off on her own journey with three new Friends while she tries to get stronger.. Sokai. Stronger Kairi. A KH3 AU Fic. Rewrite in progress.
1. Kairi's Dive to the Heart

"What is your mission?" spoke a cold voice as it belong to man in a black coat standing in a dark room.

"To prepare Kairi for the clash with Light and Darkness" said a feminine voice as it belong to a girl wearing armor similar to Vanitas and Riku only the veins were colored white. The armor showed off her curves. She was wearing a mask much like Vanitas as well. She was kneeling in front of the man.

"Yes my apprentice, Do whatever you must to make her leave that worthless training ground. Even if you have to attack Merlin himself" spoke the man as a pair of dark blue eyes were seen underneath the hood. "Now that i recovered my strength from using too much of my power to get us here. I will began gathering the pieces i need to complete the X-blade D."

"Yes Master" spoke the girl as she then went through the dark corridor she summoned as the man looked at a small charm in his hands, it was worn out and badly damage. /This time, I will not lose you my love, or anyone else to that madman./ thought the man holding the charm close to his chest.

-/scene change/-

"Im Sorry i left before i can say goodbye, Did Master Yen Sid tell you?, Im Training to become a Keyblade Wielder like you Sora, That's right, no more waiting on you to come back from adventures. I want to go out there and do my part to help. "

Merlin has used his magic to bring us to a place where time doesn't matter, We can take out time to complete out training. He's an amazing Wizard. Oh and by us i mean, Lea, He's very sorry for all the trouble he caused. I told him it's fine but he won't stop apologizing."

I'll admit i was a little scared of him at first But i got to know him better. All he ever wanted was to help his friend. Honestly it's not hard to like him. Every now and then i catch him staring at me and i ask him what's wrong. He says he's not sure and he like he's forgotten something but doesn't know. "

"Sora i think it has something to do with you, your journey is about helping people. Some that you never met before and some like Lea that you have. They'll all counting on you. It won't be easy but i know that you will always be the happy and Cheerful Sora i know. There's no heart your smile can't reach"

Kairi wrote in her notebook she brought with her when she came here for her training. She looked up at the sky in the strange world. /Sora, I hope your doing okay/ she thought as she noticed Lea was staring at her again. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Oh nothing? Said Lea as he scratch the back of his head.

"Lea" Kairi said looking at him,

"What i am" said Lea as he took a seat on the other stump as Kairi continued to write in her notebook, "A Letter?" asked Lea as she nodded to him. "To Sora?" asked Lea.

"Technically yes but its more for me" said Kairi.

"Ask Merlin, he'll deliver it for you." said Lea.

"No it's okay, i like talking to Sora even if its on paper." said Kairi holding the notepad close to her chest with her eyes closed. Lea nodded his head understanding knowing that she loves Sora but won;t admit her feelings to him.

That's when the two heard a dark chuckle. 'Pathetic"

The two new wielders of the Keyblade turn to see a girl wearing some strange attie and a mask leaning against a tree. "No wonder why your always the Damsel in Distress" spoke the girl with her arms crossed.

"How did you get in here!" asked Lea as he summoned his Keyblade Flame Liberator.

'Not gonna tell. But is this all you two are doing, just sitting around talking." said The girl not even moving from her spot near the tree./ no wonder how easy she was captured by Xemnas and my my Master's heart broke when he couldn't save her./ "Who are you and what do you want?" asked Kairi now standing beside Lea getting defensive like him.

"You better say goodbye to Sora Kairi, Because once this adventure of his is done with. The boy you love is going to disappear forever" spoke the girl in the mask now moving away.

"What do you mean, Sora is not gonna disappear!" shouted Kairi now glaring at the girl in the mask. "Hmph, it's already written in stone and there's nothing you can do to stop the future. " said the girl in the mask as she opened a corridor of darkness and walked on through. Kairi didn't waste any time as she went towards the corridor. "Kairi wait!:" shouted Lea but was too late as she went through the corridor with the suitcase Merlin brought her from Yen Sid. "Oh shit, this is not good!, I gotta go tell master Yen Sid." said Lea as he hurried to the exit.

-Twilight Town-

Kairi soon came through a small portal as she was standing in Twilight Town. "Why am i in Twilight Town?" She asked.

"Kairi!" said three voices as she turned to see Hayner, Pence and Olette. "Hi guys" She said to the three as she hugged them. "We just saw Sora leave." said Hayner.

"Really, He just left and i missed him?" asked Kairi.

"Yeah, Sora told us you were training for some big fight with this guy named Xehanort" said Pence.

"Yep and this time, i won't be on the sidelines." said Kairi.

"Come on let's go get some Ice Cream" said Olette as the four then headed for the Marketplace. As the four walk did white creatures with red eyes appeared. 'Oh no not these guys again" said Pence as Kairi summoned her keyblade Destiny's Embrace. These monsters look like the ones from a memory she just remembered except the ones in her memory were blue. Not white. "These aren't Nobodies or Heartless" she said to them. The monsters twitched before they lunged at her. Instincts kicking in she slashed the first one in half as more appeared. Hayner, Pence and Olette took that chance to hide as Kairi focused more on the mysterious monsters. They did the same thing like shadows by disappearing into the ground before appearing behind her. She turned as she avoided the claws of the monster and it was taken out by her keyblade. Soon the rest of them had fallen to her keyblade as she dismissed her weapon.

"You guys okay?" Kairi asked the Twilight Town Residents.

"Were good, what were those things?" asked Hayner.

"I have no idea. " said Kairi looking at the three before they heard screaming coming from far away. "That came from the Train Station" said Olette.

"Come on lets hurry" said Hayner as the four ran towards the train station. Once they were at the train station they saw a giant white. gigantic humanoid monster, many stories tall, with skin that looks more akin to rock than flesh, and a face that slightly resembles a skull, it's red eyes burn right into Kairi's soul and the symbol on it's chest was a Heart with a broken star in the middle. The Monster roared at her as it;s lower body was in a pool of light and darkness.. The monster formed a light sphere with it's right fist as it aim it right at them. "Look out!" shouted Olette as they dodged the monster's fist. 'Alright if its a fight you want then it's a fight you will get." said Kairi as she summoned Destiny's Embrace.

The monster roared as She ran towards the it unaware that Xigbar, Ansem and Xemnas were watching her from the clock tower. "Well, that's a new monster, Never seen anything like that before" said Xigbar although he was thinking. /This wasn't supposed to happen. The princess of heart was to remain in that world training like it said in the Book!, someone else has entered the game but who could it be?, what could this mean for the Keyblade War,/

"Then someone else has entered the game but it matters not. As long as the thirteen and the Seven clash in order to forge The X-blade." said Xemnas.

Kairi dodged rolled away from the Monster's fist as she then ran up the monster's arm and to it's head. The monster looked at her with it's red eyes and she began smacking the creature with her keyblade. "Go Kairi!" said Olette. Kairi then jumped away from the monster but it caught her with it's other hand as it began to sink into the ground. The three inhabitants watched as a bright flash came.

-Dive to the Heart-

Kairi's resting body floated through what appeared to be a dark abyss. In a flash of light, she found herself in a place that felt surreal, yet familiar at the same time. She was standing on a platform that had what she would consider a beautiful stained glass design on it. What...is this? She thought to herself as her head travelled all around. There seemed to be no other sign of life in this…'realm' other than herself. Kairi's eyes travelled down to the platform and focused on a part of it that looked familiar to her. She saw herself leaning against a tree. In bubbles of their own were Sora. Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Riku,Namine Roxas and a woman with blue hair. The other four were empty. /That woman. She seems familiar but when did I meet her?/

"**So much to do... So little time... Take your time..."**

She was taken back at the mysterious voice as she walked forward a bit.

"**First, you must choose which path you will take."**

/Path?/Kairi thought as she saw three pillars rise in front of her. One of them contained a shield, one of them contained a staff, and one contained a sword. A sword, a staff, and a shield. She walked ahead and began to examine each one of the weapons. /Am I supposed to choose one of these?/Kairi's eyes studied each of the weapons before they were drawn to the sword. She slowly walked up to the pillar and rested her hand against the sword. She took the sword and held it out in front of her, staring upon her confused reflection in the sharpened blade. It had all seemed to easy for her to just take a sword, but according to her, the voice was in charge at the moment.

" **The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Will you travel the path of the warrior?"**

'No" she said as she walked over to the Staff. "**The power of the Mystic, Infinite Wisdom, is this the path you chose?"**

"Yes" Kairi said as the staff was in her hands. The mysterious voice returned again as she heard.

"**To find is to receive, and to receive is to find. But first, you must decide the heart's path."**

Kairi looked up and saw what appeared to be numerous projections that illustrated her life's moments. She recognized these moments. They were moments such as her spending time with her grandmother in the library of Radiant Garden, the last time she and Sora watched the sunset together before taking off on their raft voyage, bumming out on the beach with Sora and Riku, among many others. Her eyes followed three projections that floated down right in front of her. One of them was a memory of her fighting alongside Riku in the World that Never Was, the second one was the memory from when Namine rescued her from the castle dungeon in The World That Never Was, and the third one was a memory of her, Sora, and Riku all sitting at the paopu tree.

Assuming she was meant to interact with one of these, Kairi dragged her feet across the platforms. If these were anything like the weapons, then she would have to pick one. She approach the one with her, Sora and Riku. As she came upon the memory, Kairi reached out and rested her hand, feeling a surge of energy flow through her.

"**Balance .A body and mind of equal merit and equal potential. Is this the path you choose**?"

"Yes."

"**You value Mystic, and you want balance. Your adventure begins at Duskt. Your road won't be easy, but a rising sun awaits you."**

"Okay…?"

"**Your path is set. Stray too far from it, and you will find yourself in the endless abyss between light and dark."**

Kairi gasped as she watched all of the memories disappear before her eyes. In front of her, a decent-sized door appear. To Kairi, it looked like just a door with nothing in front of it. Then again, this obviously had to be a dream, right? Which meant that there was something strange about this door, right? This only pushed Kairi to keep going. She walked up to the door, gripping both handles, and yanking the door open towards her.

A bright light shone from the other side nearly blinding her. Kairi, shielding her eyes with her hand, walked through the door. Her surroundings seemed to be filled with that light. She looked behind and saw that the previous platform had disappeared. /Now what? I'm stuck in this...light. Is this really it? Kairi watched as the light faded. She was still in the same area. In fact, it looked like she was back on the same platform with her on, only this time, the color was red as opposed to pink.

"Your heart holds the brightest light of all."

The staff Kairi had chosen transformed into Destiny's Embrace and appeared in her hand. She gripped it tight and gave it a swing before stepping forward. In a matter of seconds, The white monsters began to appear here. Kairi felt her heart skip beats and her arms shaking as she crouched into a battle stance ready to fight the creatures much like how she did back in Twilight Town.

"There will come a time when you will need to fight for all that matters. Keep your light burning strong."

Kairi gripped the blade tightly before charging at the mysterious white monsters. Starting to feel more confident than she did before, she swung her Keyblade and took out multiple white monsters with a single combo. Yeah! She thought as she watched a couple of the monsters disappear. I'm already feeling warmed up! Kairi sprinted towards the corner of the platform where a couple monsters lurked and sent them flying into the air with a stab from a slide dash. She looked up and jumped into an aerial combo to easily off the creatures . From the corner of her eye, Kairi saw another white creature lunge towards Kairi as she fell back down and guarded against the lunging monster, taking the monster out immediately after landing back on her feet.

Then a loud boom shook the platform as she looked behind her to see the same white monster from before. It's red eyes looking at her as she got ready for a fight. Kairi charged at the white monster and dodged it's fist as she hit the creature with a few combos of her own. "Stay back!" she said as she unleashed her Flower Shot attack at the monster. It roars as she strike it's fist with her keyblade. The big monster then fired a beam of light from it's mouth as it struck. "Whatever this thing is, it can use Light and Darkness." Kairi said to herself as she dodged the beam. She jumped high as she stabbed the monster in the head. A bright flash came as she had to shield her eyes.

"**Remember you are the strongest of all light, keep your light shining bright"**

/End dive to the heart/

"Kairi…..Kairi!"

Kairi stirred as she woke up and she noticed she was on the ground near the train station. Hayner, Pence and Olette were looking at her with worry. "What happened?" she asked as she sat up from the ground.

"That white creature and you disappeared and then you came back unconscious" said Hayner as he helped the girl up. "Yeah, Whatever it was. It cannot be good," said Kairi although she was still thinking about the Girl in the Mask and what she said.. /What did she mean by Sora disappearing forever?, i need to find this girl and confront her/

"Guys, i have to go, I think Sora's in trouble and i have to find him" said Kairi as she grabbed her suitcase and she walked towards the market place. Her destination was the gummi shop to buy a Gummi Ship to travel to other worlds and find Sora. Maybe she can learn alot more if she was traveling instead of being in one place.

"Hello Kairi, How's it going" said Huey.

"Huey, I need a gummi ship, i think Sora's in trouble and i need to go save him" said Kairi.

"We have this one for you Kairi" said Huey as he handed Kairi a key. A gummi ship landed before her(The Falcon lvl 5). "It's name is the Falcon and it's the only one we have that's available. The King and Riku are using the Invincible while Sora, Uncle Donald and Goofy are using the Highwind." said Huey.

"Thanks if you see Lea. tell him i am fine" said Kairi as she grabbed the suitcase and she entered the Falcon. She was given lesson by Riku before he dropped her off to begin her training. "Sora, Im coming." she said as she took the controls of the ship and blasted off towards the Ocean Between.

Watching from the clock tower as the falcon left Twilight Town was a man in a black coat. "May your heart be your Guiding Key my love" said the man as the Falcon left the world.

**Next chapter is Kairi's first world and guess who her companions are going to be. This is a KH3 fic with Kairi as the center character.**


	2. Meeting New Friends

The Falcon left Twilight Town going through the Ocean Between. At the wheel of the ship. Kairi was steering as best as she can. "Okay, i think i got the basics of flying. I think" she muttered to herself. She flew around a few rocks avoiding them when she came upon a lifeless moon. "Is this a World? Maybe i can get directions if i land here" she asked herself before moving her ship down to land. She opened the ramp as she disembarked the ship. She looked around the lifeless moon as she felt a light was coming from afar.

"Maybe there's someone here?" She asked herself. She began to explore the moon seeing nothing at all.

The Princess of Heart was then surrounded by the strange white creatures from twilight town. They looked at her with their orange eyes.

"Great these guys again" said Kairi summoning her keyblade. The first one lunged at Her but she used Flower Shoot to kill it which she called Lightler. Kairi then used her Corkscrew attack she had just learned to take out three more of the white monsters when several more Lightlers and new ones. They looked to be a mix hybrid of a soldier heartless and a scraper unversed. Their eyes were orange and The symbol Kairi saw on the big one was on their chests as well. The Gremlins then moved towards her and she blocked the first one's claw before she used a Faith spell to destroy them, but then more of them appeared as if they were drawn to her light,

"What?" she asked as the mysterious monsters had her surrounded again.

Kairi was starting to feel a bit lightheaded not being able to keep up with the fighting when suddenly several dark balls came in contact with the mysterious creatures.

"Hey Get over here!" she heard a voice. Kairi whipped around to see a duck carrying a staff in her hand, and wearing a brown leather jacket and scarf. She had long white hair and she had goggles on her head. Her left leg was a metal prosthetic leg.

"Hurry! Before the Lightlings recover!" she shouted as she casted a Stopza spell freezing the monsters.

Kairi didn't waste any time went after the duck as the two then made a run for it. Unaware that watching them from a cliff above was the girl in the mask.

Kairi and her savior kept on running until they reached a wrecked Gummi Ship. both of them catching a breather. It was silent for a few minutes as the two caught their breaths. Kairi turned to the duck before she said."Thank you for helping me. Those things are tough"

"No problem. Those Lightlings are very tough to beat." said the duck adjusting her hold on her staff.

"Lightlings?" asked Kairi tilting her head confused.

"Those monsters you just fought, there called Lightlings. See when a person becomes a Heartless and a Nobody. Their light is reborn into a Lightling and they love anything that gives off light, that's why they attacked you." said the duck.

"They sound like the Heartless." said Kairi taking a seat on a piece of the ruined ship.

"You could say that the Lightlings are the opposites of the Heartless but they want your light instead of your heart. The reason, i do not know." said the duck as she was fixing her prosthetic leg.

Kairi then smiled before she offered her hand to the Duck. "My name is Kairi. Thanks for helping me out"

The duck then offered her own wing. "My name is Della Duck. nice to meet you Kairi" said Della shaking her hand with her wing. The two let go ending the handshake.

"Della Duck? Are you related to a Donald Duck by any chance?" asked Kairi curious since her last name is Duck like Donald.

"You know my Brother?" asked Della.

"Yes, He's very good friends with my Crus-I mean Best friend Sora." said Kairi correcting herself but didn't go unnoticed by Della who smirked.

"Oh is he your boyfriend?" she asked.

Kairi's face turned red as Della laughed before she said "Im just teasing you. I was the same way before i met my husband."

"Anyway your Huey Duey and Louie's Mother?" Kairi asked.

"Huey, Duey and Louie. Oh Donald! their names were supposed to be Jet, Turbo and Rebel!, I wrote it down for Donald just in case no one could understand him!." Exclaimed Della with a sigh.

Kairi giggled at her newfound friend before she asked. "Can I ask a strange question?"

"Shoot."

"How come Donald sounds, uh, the way he does, when you talk perfectly fine?" Kairi asked. It was only after she asked the question did it occur to her that it might be rude.

Instead Della only laughed. "Yeah, no one in the family is really sure why. He's always been that way though." Kairi also laughed with her newfound friend.

"Anyway how did you end up here on this moon?" asked Kairi looking around the lifeless moon.

"I was on an important mission for the King when my ship lost control and i crashed here. Been here ever since" said Della looking at her gummi ship. The Spear of Selene.

She said with a bit of sadness "I tried to fix my shp but without the proper equipment. I've been a sitting duck. I lost my leg in the crash."

"How did you survive here without any food or water?" asked Kairi.

"With this pack of gum my uncle Scrooge invested in from an inventor Gyro." said Della pulling out a stick of gum and show it to her

"It's called Oxy-Chew. It gave me plenty of food, water and air. But i'm down to my last piece." Della said before pocketing the gum.

"Come with me. I have a gummi ship and your must miss your boys and they miss you." said Kairi.

"I do. I want to see my Boys more than anything" said Della before she stood up with a smile. she walked to the small opening in the ship before looking back at Kairi.

She said "Well what are we waiting for. Lets get Adventuring!"

Kairi and Della then left the wrecked ship and began making their way back towards the Falcon. There was no more signs of the Lightlings or no signs of Heartless.

"So what brings you out here Kairi?" asked Della as they walked to where Kairi parked her ship.

"My friend Sora. I think he's in trouble." said Kairi holding her hand over her heart. She was worried about him. Especially after what the girl in the mask said about him disappear ing

"What makes you think that?" asked Della curious looking at her new friend.

Kairi then told her new friend about the warning from the mysterious girl in the mask and how she has began training to use a Keyblade for the upcoming Keyblade War against Master Xehanort to stop him from forging the Legendary χ-blade.

"That's terrible!. During my days exploring with the King and Uncle Scrooge. I was curious and read all about the Keyblade War from Yen Sids study. This Xehanort guy needs to be stopped." said Della before she pulled out a photo and handed it to Kairi. Kairi saw Della holding Donald and Scrooge McDuck and they were holding three eggs.

"My boys would become the victims of the Keyblade War and i won't let anything happen to them. So let's team up and go after this girl in the mask" said Della.

Kairi nodded as she said to Della. " I want to be stronger. For both Sora and Riku's sake. No more being the Damsel in Distress."

"We'll i can help teach you magic. After all i was taught alongside my Brother in the arts of Magic." said Della with a smile.

Kairi smiled at Della before she said. "Thanks Della. I would like that."

The two kept on walking when they heard someone shout. "Where did these things come from!"

Kairi and Della ran up towards the nearest crater when they saw them. A teenager much like Goofy was holding a Dream Sword and a Dream Shield blocked a strike from a Gremlin. Next to him was a Brute boy about the same age as Lea and he was holding a Keyblade called Darknaw(Fully Upgrade). He was wearing a white tank top which showed off his muscles. Camouflage pants and black combat boots. The Teenager version of Goofy was wearing a Red hoodie with a blue jacket and blue jeans with styles like sora's KH2 pants. On his back was a blue skateboard with the hidden mickey symbol and on his side was a quiver full of arrows.

** (Que music. Night of 1.5)**

"Lightlings!" shouted Kairi as she summoned Destiny's Embrace and Della pulled out her Dream Staff as the two ran to join the two who were in trouble. The two noticed them as Kairi sliced a Gremlin in half. "Whoa where did you two come from?" asked the teenager.

"Worry about that later, right now we have to beat the Lightlings!" shouted Della as the four then focused on the Lightlings which was a mob of Lightlers, Gremlins and a new Lightling which was a mix hybrid of a Large Body and a Buckler Unversed. Their skin was a darker white and their symbol was on their chests. Their orange eyes looked at the four warriors. "Fat Bucklers" said Della looking at the Fat Bucklers.

The first Fat Buckler charged towards them using its belly. Kairi then used a combo to send it flying before finishing it off in the back. The brute boy then grabbed a Gremlin with his free hand and tossed it into another Gremlin before he slammed his keyblade in the ground creating rock spikes. Della casted her magic as the teen used his sword and shield to disperse the ones she missed. Kairi then used a fire spell to take down the last Lightling.

**(end of Night of Fate.)**

Kairi and the three warriors looked around thinking that the coast was clear when they looked up to see a New Lightling appear from atop the crater in which they were in. This one looked like a Minotaur from kairi's greek mythology book. It was three stories tall and it's horns was as long as a spear and they were pitch black. The lower half of the monster was covered in blackish fur and feet like a bull. The upper body was human like and very muscular, also covered in blackish fur and it's face greatly resembled a bull. The orange eyes of the Minotaur looked at them before jumping down in the crater. The Minotaur landed making the four lose their balance a bit before they focused on the Lightling. The Minotaur roared at the four as it cracked it;s knuckles and on its back was a seven-foot, double-bladed axe shaped like the last letter of the Classic Greek alphabet, the omega.

**(Shrouding Dark Cloud. KH 1.5-Boss Battle- Minotaur .)**

"Big guy" said Della. The Minotaur snorted before began to charge at them with it's horns ready to impale them. The four quickly dodge the Minotaur's charge which it smashed a rock into tiny pieces.

Holy jiminy Cricket! That thing is strong!" shouted the teen pulling out a yellow bow with a hidden mickey symbol on it. He notched an arrow before he fired the arrow at the Minotaur. The arrow embedded itself in the arm of the Lightling before it roared.

"I don't think it likes that!" shouted the Brute boy as the Minotaur came to them. Kairi charged at the Lightling and struck its side with her Keyblade. Not even flinching from the strike. The minotaur moved to punch her but she dodged it only for it to smack her away with it's backhand. She crashed into a rock as the Minotaur grabbed it's axe and then moved in to kill her when Della interfered by blasting the monster with a blizzard spell. Not liking the cold did the Minotaur turn its attention to the duck as the Teenager ran over to Kairi. "Here take this" said the teen giving her a Potion.

"Thanks" Kairi said chugging the potion down as her bruised back was healed. The Minotaur swinged its axe sending Della flying. The brute boy then hits the Minotaur with a few combos of his own before the monster punched him with it's free hand. The Minotaur raised it's axe towards the down boy only for the Teenager to fire more arrows while riding his skateboard around. The Minotaur was distracted giving Kairi an Opening she was looking for as she jumped on the monsters back. The Minotaur then began thrashing around trying to grab her with its hands. Kairi then smacked the Lightling in the head destroying one of it's horns making the monster drop it's axe. The brute boy grabs the axe just as the Minotaur charged at him. With a swing of the axe. The axe embedded itself into the head of the minotaur.

**(End battle)**

The Minotaur then dispersed into tiny particles of light as the axe also disappeared. "Well that takes care of him" said Kairi dismissing her keyblade before looking at the two newcomers. "Thank you. my friend and i were looking for signs of life here before we got ambushed by those Lightlings" said the brute teen.

The teen looked at her studying her before he asked. "Are you Kairi by any chance?"

"How do you know my name?" asked Kairi curious about the teen who resembled Goofy a bit.

"My Dad always talks about you and Sora when he told me about their adventures." said the teen.

Della looked at the teen before she gasped recognizing the teen. "Your Goofy's and Penny's boy!"

"Goofy is your father?" asked Kairi shocked that Goofy has a Son and that he never told anyone.

"Yep, My Dad is the captain of the guard. My name is Max Goof" said Max.

"What about you Big guy?" asked Kairi looking at the teen with his keyblade.

"My name is Bron King." said the teen holding his keyblade over his shoulder.

"How long have you been a Keyblade Wielder?" asked Kairi looking at his Keyblade.

"A while. I tend to not travel much since i am married and have a child on the way." said Bron.

"Then what are you doing out here and not with your wife?" asked Della.

"My Beloved was kidnapped by a man in a black coat and i have been tracking them down for weeks but i have not found a single clue to find her or my unborn child" said Bron pulling out a photo and handed it to Kairi. Kairi saw the photo had Bron holding a beautiful blonde girl with emerald eyes and the two of them were in Twilight Town. The girls belly had a bit of a bulge showing her pregnancy.

"She's beautiful. But why would Organization 13 want with her?" asked Kairi.

"Organization 13? Are they the ones who kidnapped my beloved?" asked Bron. His eyes studied her as he was trying to not lose himself.

"Yes, i think so" said Kairi. She told Bron about how Sora's first two adventures to defeat Ansem and Xemnas only to learn that their original. Xehanort was now planning to retrigger the ancient Keyblade War in order to Forge the χ-blade.

"So maybe they wanted to use her as a way to get you as one of Xehanort's Vessels?" said Della after Kairi finished her theory.

"Possible but it would have failed him no matter what. I am nobody's tool and i will kill every single one of them until i get my beloved Emily" said Bron cracking his neck.

"Then come along with us. We got a ship and we can travel to other worlds and figure out where they have taken Emily" said Kairi.

Bron thought about it for a moment until he said. "I would like that and besides. This Organization is gonna pay for taking my girl."

Bron offered his hand to Kairi and she shook it. Max and Della also put their hands in as well. "Lets get Adventuring!" they said in unison. The four then headed to the Falcon which wasn't park to far from where they were fighting the Lightlings.

Kairi sat near the wheel. Della was eating some food since she hasn't had anything good to eat in years and she was in the chair besides Kairi. Bron and Max took the chairs behind them. Max asked "So which way do we go Kairi?"

Kairi crossed her arms trying to choose a perfect route for her and her new friends to take to go to the worlds, Train for the War, Find Sora and the girl in the mask. She said. "I'm not sure. This is literally my first adventure that i am not sitting on the sidelines."

"Well why not try going to a place that Sora or Riku haven't gone to yet?" asked Della from her spot. She was done eating her meal and was now waiting for Kairi to choose a destination. Kairi stood up from her chair and looked at them.

"May your heart be your guiding key" said Bron from his spot. Kairi tilted her head confused to the meaning.

"What does that mean?" asked Max.

"Keyblade wielders use to say that to each other all the time. Back before the first Keyblade War.' Bron explained.

"How much do you know about the Keyblade War Bron?" asked Della looking at Bron.

"From my Master." said Bron crossing his arms.

"Your master?" asked Kairi.

"Aye, She taught me everything i needed to know before she died." said Bron before he pulled out a photo. Kairi took the photo and she got a good look at it. She gasped on seeing the photo. Several tears began to leave her eyes making Della, Max and Bron look at her with worry.

"What's wrong Kairi?" asked Max as Kairi showed them the photo. Della and Max saw Bron with a small, elderly woman with thick, grey hair tied into a bun. She is usually seen smiling pleasantly with her eyes closed, though the few times they are seen open, she is shown to have blue eyes like Kairi. She wears a sleeveless, purple dress with a white apron over it. She also wears a dark grey cloth tied around her neck.

"My Grandma" she said with fresh tears pouring down her eyes.

"Wait a second, Your related to Master Kathryn?" asked Bron stunned he had befriended the granddaughter of his master.

"My Grandma was a Keyblade Master?" asked Kairi looking at Bron stunned to hear that her Grandma was a Keyblade Wielder.

"Yeah, she taught me how to use my keyblade and was my master for a few years before she passed away." said Bron putting his hand on Kairi's shoulder. He made her look at his eyes.

"Your Grandma was an amazing woman and you should be proud that she was your grandma." said Bron.

"I am...I just miss her" said Kairi looking away. She felt ashamed because she forgot her own grandma.

"Don;t be sad Kairi" Della said putting her wings on her knee.

"Yeah, your Grandma wouldn't want you to be sad over her death, She would want you to continue on with your life." said Bron.

"That's right. Our hearts are connected even after those hearts move on to the afterlife." said Max remembering his mother Penny before she died.

Kairi wiped the tears out of her eyes before she said with a smile. "Thanks guys"

"No problem. Now let's get back to choosing our Destination" said Bron with a smile of his own. Kairi thought./May my heart be my guiding key/

She closed her eyes thinking of all her happy memories with Sora and Riku. their time as kids playing on the islands and them preparing to go exploring before the Heartless invasion and the Drawing in the secret cave of her and Sora sharing a Paopu fruit. She then exclaimed "I got it!"

Kairi ran over to the front of the ship and summoned Destiny's Embrace and pointed the keyblade in front of her. The tip of the weapon glowed as a portal opened in front of the ship.

"It;s a Gate!" her friends shouted.

"Alright Buckle in guys!, Here we Go!" Kairi said with a smile grabbing the wheel of the ship, Kairi steered the Falcon into the portal before it closed on her. Her adventure was just beginning.

**-End of Chapter- **

**"Okay maybe i lied. This wasn't really a world. more like Kairi meeting new allies who become apart of her chapter is an Interlude chapter. I do not own Kingdom Hearts. that right goes to Square enix and if it did then Sora and Kairi would have got their happy ending. I own the plot of this fanfic, the OCs and the Lightlings**

**Archives. **

**Main cast. **

**Kairi-16-One of the Seven Pricnesses of Heart and childhood friend of Sora nad Riku. She has always been a target for the Darkness and this time she is determined to help with the Keyblade War. She has left the Secret Forest in pursuit of the Mysterious Girl in the mask with her new friends Della, Max and Bron. **

**Bron-24- A keyblade Wielder who was trained by Kairi's Grandmother, Master Kathryn. He joins Kairi in her quest to find his beloved and his unborn child. my oc character. **

**Max Goof-18- Goofy's Son and a fellow Knight. He was searching the lifeless moon with Bron for Emily when they were ambushed by the Lightlings. Luckily Kairi and Della came to the Rescue and he now joins Kairi on her quest to become stronger for the Keyblade War. First appearance (A Goofy Movie-1995)**

**Della Duck-Donald's twin sister who went missing before the evens of Birth by Sleep. She has been marooned on the Lifeless moon alone before Kairi came along and she is determined to see her boys once again-First appearance(Ducktales 2017)**

**The Lighlings. -Creatures created from the Light of a heart if it becomes a Heartless or Nobody. They are drawn to Light and can use Darkness as well. **

**Lightlers-The weakest of the Lightlings. they hunt in packs and attack with a small force to be reckoned with. (Image is a white skinned Flood with orange eyes)**

**Gremlins. Their sharp claws can cut though anything. facing more than one can be a challenge. (image is a mix between a Scrapper and a Soldier with white skin, sharp claws and orange eyes)**

**Fat Bucklers- the brutes of the Lightlings. they use their brute strength to knock their opponents off. Their weak spots like their counterparts the Large Bodies and Bucklers are their backs. (image is a mix between a Large Bodie and a Buckler with white skin and Orange eyes.) **

**Minotaur-A massive Lightling that attacked Kairi and her friends when they first meet. wielding a giant battleaxe and using it's massive strenght. This Lightling is one Bull you don't wanna mess with.(Image-Minotaur from the PErcy Jackson movie but with white skin, Orange Eyes and Black fur.) **


	3. Interlude 1

-**Unknown Location-**

"What do you think of Kairi?" spoke the man in the black coat. He was looking at three tables and on the tables was three bodies wrapped in blankets.

"She has potential to be a good fighter if only she was taught. You were right master. She was being babysat by the one called Lea. Merlin the Wizard was doing nothing but drinking his tea in Twilight Town" said the girl in the mask leaning on the wall with her arms crossed.

"So he knew Kairi was going to die in the Keyblade War, Yen Sid knew everyone was going to die and he had us go into battle without a plan of attack" growled the man before resuming his work on the three bodies. The man stopped his work before facing his apprentice.

"But then again, He never gave me the rank of Master once i regained the Power of Waking although i never lost it to begin with" said the man taking off his hood to reveal brown spikey hair, an eyepatch covered his left eye and a right blue eye that glowed with power. A scar ran down from his forehead and covered his left eye with the patch. A brown chin stripe beard and another smaller scar in the shape of an x was on his cheek.

The girl then approached the table and she looked at the three bodies. "Why did you bring those husks for anyway master?" The girl asked.

"They are called Replicas Akirix and i stole them from the organization before they can use them to turn them into their members and Xehanort doesn't suspect a thing. They will become the bodies for Roxas, Xion and Namine. " said Master Sora as he then opened his palm to summon The Dawn Till Dusk Keyblade.

The Dawn Till Dusk Keyblade was much similar to the Kingdom Key except The base of the blade is green with red stripes running on the side. The coloration is a reference to the 7-11 logo; as is the name; From dawn (7am) til dusk (11pm)..

"This keyblade will be perfect for Xion. no one uses Kingdom Key but me although i never use it anymore." said Master Sora before putting the weapon next to the Replica. The man then paused for a moment thinking about all that had transpired that horrible day when the keyblade war began. The day when He, Riku, Kairi, Aqua, Ven, Lea, Mickey, Donald and Goofy went for the biggest battle of their lives and he was the only survivor.

**/Flashback/ (This happens after they fight the first horde of Heartless in Kingdom Hearts 3.)**

_Mickey turned around to reassess the group, "Is everybody okay?" Axel gave a thumbs up, while the rest gave a nod. Satisfied, it was Sora who said, "Come on, lets go!"_

_Then Ven saw someone in the distance, beyond the storm of dust. As the storm cleared, the group could see that it was Terra who stood before them. Without thinking, Ven cried out, "Terra!" and ran to him. Aqua called out to Ven, "Ven, wait!" And Axel tried to stop him, but they were too late. Aqua then went after him._

_When Ven reached Terra, he grabbed his arm, "Terra! We found you!" But Terra just looked at him, expressionless. Aqua finally reached the two, and when she saw his face again up close, she couldn't help but join Ven and try to reach her friend. "Terra, please say you're in there." But then Terra's eyes started to show a hint of malice, which Aqua noticed, and quickly pulled Ven back._

_As Axel and the rest ran towards them, Ven asked, "What gives, Aqua?!" But Aqua addressed the man who looked like Terra, "I know you're not him." Ven gasped and looked back at the man who stood before them. Aqua continued, "Now let our friend go!"_

_The Terra lookalike laughed, and then allowed his form to change, his hair turned white, and his eyes shift from blue to yellow. Then Mickey remarked, "HE is their thirteenth!"_

_Terranort finally spoke to the group, "Today is the day you all lose." "What?!" Aqua yelled in defiance._

_"Before you even face the thirteen" Terranort resumed, "every last one of you will be torn heart from body. But fear not" he says while he summons his Keyblade, The Gazing Eye "The χ-blade will still be forged!"_

_It was Sora who spoke back to Terranort, "We're not gonna lose to you." But Terranort merely scoffed at Sora's empty threat, and teleported towards them. Before Aqua could react, Terranort had appeared beside her and in front of Ven. Before Ven could block the strike. The Gazing Eye struck his chest and he was thrown back by the blow. He landed far away from the group._

_"No! Ven!" shouted Aqua._

_"That's it!" shouted Sora as he summoned his keyblade and charged at Terranort. He swings his weapon only for Terranort to stop it. He smirked before he tossed Sora back. He landed on his back as Terranort aimed for Kairi next. Lea blocked the strike with Flame Liberator but was thrown back as well._

_"Axel!" shouted Kairi as Terranort loomed over her. He raised the Gazing Eye high ready to strike her down. Sora ran and hugged her. Shielding her from Terranort's upcoming strike_

_"Sora!" said Mickey as Donald and Goofy ran to save their friend. Before Terranort can strike them. Goofy blocked the strike with his shield sending him back as Donald began building up energy as a circle appeared underneath him,_

_"Donald! Dont!" shouted goofy._

_"ZETTA FLARE!" shouted Donald as he fired his ultimate spell sending Terranort back with much force. Sora let go of Kairi as he looked at Donald with worry. Donald with his eyes closed dropped his Save the Queen Staff and he fell down._

_"DONALD" cried Sora as he, Kairi, Mickey and Goofy ran to his side._

_This can't be happening!" said Sora crying as of this point. Kairi was doing her best as well as Axel came over to them holding his arm. "We need to retreat!," said mickey._

_"It's too late for that Little King." said Xemnas as he appeared with Saix. "Now to deal with the trator"_

_"Bring it on Xemnas" said Axel as he swinged Flame Liberator at Xemnas only for Saix to block it. Axel and Saix began battling each other while the rest watched them. Saix went into his Beserk phase as he manage to knock back Axel. "And today, you will be charged for the crime of Desertion Traitor: said Xemnas as chains restrained Axel and before he can break free. Xemnas's began his laser barrage. Axel could only take the hits from the lasers before Xemnas extracted his heart from him by using the same attack he did one Sora._

_"AXEL!" screamed Kairi as Xemnas extracted Axel's heart and tossed him to a rock. Axel began to fade away as Kairi had tears in her grabbed his hands and Before her eyes as Axel faded away._

_"NOOO!" She screamed with anguish watching her training partner fade away. Xemnas and Saix teleported away._

_"They'll pay for this!" shouted Aqua holding Master Defender as she when A Demon Tide appeared before them. but then, the group felt the very earth tremble, and not one, but several heartless swarms burst from the ground. They violently flung about in the air, then joined into one larger swarm at a single spot not far from where the group was standing. As more swarms joined into one, they ended up taking the form of a massive tornado. The tornado grew, until it was too big for the group to stay at their current distance, and were forced to pull back due to the heartless-tornado swirling around with enough force to cause powerful ducts of wind to fly in its direction, sucking everything into it._

_As the group tried to hold their ground, Aqua looked on in horror, "It can't be…no…." The very sight of the horde that took shape before her had lowered her defenses enough that she didn't see a heartless swarm spring out of the tornado, flying towards her and grabbing hold of her. Master Defender fell from her grasp as she was taken. "Aqua!" Sora yelled, and then more swarms came out of the tornado, each trying to overwhelm or catch the remaining warriors. The Swarm took Ven' next and then headed for Donald. Goofy with his shield began to block the swarm with his might to protect his friends. "Goofy!" shouted Mickey and Sora as the Captain of The Guard was then taken next. Mickey reached for his friend but was too late as the Swarm took off with Mickey, Donald and Goofy._

_"DONALD!,GOOFY! MICKEY!" shouted Sora watching the swarm take his close companions. The Swarm aimed for Sora next as Kairi pushed Sora out of the way, the swarm grabbing her instead. Sora looked on as Kairi got dragged away. He reached out to grab her, and Kairi reached out to him, but before he knew it, Kairi was drawn away, and into the tornado._

_Sora then fell back down to his knees, dropped his keyblade, and let out a cry of despair as his fists hit the ground. Riku ran to him and called out in a concerned voice, "Sora!" With his face still on the ground, Sora replied in a helpless voice, "They're gone. Kairi, Donald, Goofy, the King….gone forever." Finally, Sora looked up at Riku, and Riku saw his friend in tears and pleading to him, "What do we do?" Riku just looked at him, not knowing what to answer as Sora continued, "Without them…I…All my strength came from them! They gave me all of it! Alone….I'm worthless…..We've lost….It's over…"_

_Riku reached out to Sora, but didn't touch him. After a moment, he stood up, and with new determination, said to his friend, "Sora, you don't believe that. I know you don't." Sora looked at him again, as Riku then walked forward to face another swarm heading straight for them. Riku took a deep breath, held his Keyblade back, then struck forward to part the heartless swarm. Sora watched as the swarm kept running into Riku's Keyblade, as Riku stood there defiantly, not letting either of them get caught. Then Sora noticed one of Riku's hands get engulfed in darkness, and Sora tried calling to him. The Demon Storm tossed him back as Riku was engulfed in the Demon Storm. "RIKU!" shouted Sora standing up. A scar in the shape of an X was on his cheek._

_But then, something in the sky as it was a Suit of Armor. Sora recognized it as the Lingering Will. a being he fought a while back. The Lingering Will then formed it's Ultima Cannon and fired it at the Swarm knocking it back. The will then jumped into into swarm with it;s glider and came back out with Kairi. "Kairi!" shouted Sora as the will landed before them. Kairi ran from the will as it went back to deal with the swarm on it's own._

_Kairi cried into Sora's chest as he engulfed her in a hug. . "There gone. The Heartless took their hearts!"_

_"No" muttered Sora as more tears formed in his held Kairi as they cried for their friends. The mysterious Armor watched them mourn for their friends if only he had been here sooner. Kairi touched the scar on Sora's cheek._

_"We need to flee Sora. we stand no chance against them" Kairi said to her boyfriend._

_"It is too late for that now Girl" said Xehanort himself appearing on top of a raised cliff. The hearts of their friends floated around him before they became copies of No-Name. A girl much like Kairi only her hair was black was unconscious near Xehanort. Sora then shouted although it was Roxas who shouted said. "Xion!"_

_"You have served your purpose puppet" said Xehanort before he extracted her heart from the girl killing her in the process._

_"XION!" shouted Roxas though Sora's body. Kairi knew that it was Roxas who called the girl by her name. Saix, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, Vanitas and Dark Riku also were killed as their hearts were extracted. Their hearts then became copies of the Gazing Eye._

_"Twelve keys i have now. Leaving just one more!" As the two kids grunted, Xehanort pointed his own Keyblade skyward and fired a beam through the clouds high above. Then those clouds parted as well, revealing Kingdom Hearts in all its glory. Sora and the rest looked on in despair, as Xehanort addressed the boy specifically, "Now, Sora...Darkness and Lights Final clash shall begin!" spoke Xehanort as Xemnas appeared behind Kairi and grabbed her wrist, She screamed before Xemnas knocked her out and took her to Xehanort. Raising his blade. He prepared to deliver the killing blow and stuck Kairi on the back. Her body began to fall down towards the earth._

_"Kairi!" shouted Sora running towards his girlfriend. He caught her before she can hit the ground. Sora cradled her in his arms ignoring Xehanort and his remaining Seekers._

_"S-Sora?" she spoke weakly. Her body began to fade before his eyes._

_"No Baby, Don't do this to me. Please don't" Sora began to cry. His tears leaving his eyes fearing that he was too late. Kairi smiled at him with her own tears before pulling Sora in for a kiss on the lips. Sora's tears continued to fall._

_"I love you Sora" Kairi said to him before her body faded away completely. Sora then completely lost it before he let an anguish cry to the heavens. "KAIRI!"_

_The boy then collapsed onto his knees once again. His eyes full of tears crying over the death of his other half._

_"XEHANORT!" Roared the armor before it charged towards the elderly man on the cliff. Xehanort blocked the will's strike with The Gazing Eye._

_"Ahh Terra, How nice of you to join us. Sadly you are too late to the party" said Xehanort as he shoved the will back with much force. Sora was still on his knees not even moving from his spot as his tears continued to fall. Xehanort waited for Sora to make a move to recreate the final key for the χ-blade. Suddenly a Dark aura came over Sora._

_"Oh look. The boy has given himself over to the Darkness." said Ansem._

_"Perhaps he shall serve as my new Vessel for the aftermath of the Keyblade War" Thought Xehanort_

_"You killed them" began Sora slowly getting up from his knees. "You killed my Friends. You took away my home and Now…"_

_Sora now stood up as the darkness was fully over him as His blue eyes glowed with power._

_"NOW YOU TOOK THE LOVE OF MY LIFE FROM ME! I WILL KILL YOU XEHANORT!" roared Sora now embracing the Darkness. He then jumped towards the old keyblade master. Before Xehanort could block him with the Gazing Eye. Sora punched the old man in the face sending him back. The thirteenth copy of the Gazing Eye appeared and Slashed Sora in the face before he could continue his attack. Sora clutched his left eye in pain before he looked at Xehanort with hate in his one good eye. His hand covering his injured eye as blood covered it._

_"now…the Keyblade War will finally reach its conclusion!" Xehanort called to him the other keyblades as they circled him. Xehanort was floating towards Kingdom Hearts as it was now free from the clouds. Xehanort then pointed his own keyblade toward Kingdom Hearts, and watched it transform into the powerful χ-blade of legend. The χ-blade was far larger than other keyblades. This blade had two Kingdom Keys crossing each other in an X fashion, their teeth pointed out, and shiny green wings coming off of them. Above where the two keys crossed, a glowing yellow blade of impressive length rose up, with a hollow point in the middle where another smaller blade erected underneath. The handle for the blade was where the two Kingdom Key handles met._

_Xehanort breathed sigh of satisfaction, "Ahh, the χ-blade is complete! Kingdom Hearts! I call upon your true form. Open now and show me the World to come."_

_Sora watched helplessly as Kingdom Hearts became enveloped in darkness. The sky darkened, and dark meteors fell off from where Kingdom Hearts loomed over the land. Terra knelt before Sora before he said. "You need to flee Sora. I will try to stop him."_

_Sora knew he was right as he looked on in despair as the Darkness came out of Kingdom Hearts and he knew that they lost. Sora nodded as he fled to the Highwind leaving Terra alone before he engaged Xehanort and his remaining Seekers._

**/end flashback/**

"Master?" asked Akirix. She noticed he was zoning out so he must be thinking about something. Sora shook himself out of it before looking at his apprentice.

"Are you alright?" asked Akirix looking at him with her mask still on.

"I am thinking about my past" Sora said before looking back at the table. "But this time. I will not lose Kairi or any of my friends to that Madman." He said to himself. Terra sacrificed himself so that he could escape and he plans to free him from his pain knowing that Terra was one of the Seekers.

"What's the plan Master now that you have recovered?" asked Akirix.

"For now we must focus on getting Kairi stronger. The Lightlings will be the perfect opponents for her. And to keep anyone from interfering." said Sora as he then summoned another Keyblade but this keyblade was pure white. The blade was much similar to Oblivion and the teeth was similar to Two Become One. The guard of the weapon was made of two angelic wings and the keychain token was a sketchbook.

"Chain of Memory." said Sora before he put the Keyblade with another Replica. He made this keyblade especially for Namine. After The defeat of the Guardians of Light By Xehanort. Sora has learned many things about the Keyblade and he discovered that the χ-blade has a twin brother. The χ-blade _D_, it could only be forged by having Thirteen Lights clash with Seven of Darkness. Thats where his younger self and his friends come in. They would clash with the seekers to make the keys needed to forge the χ-blade _D_,

"Now we shall focus on getting Roxas and Xion back and end their hurt" said Sora.

"But Master, i thought Xion was killed by Xehanort to become one of the keys for the χ-blade?" asked Akirix confused

"True she was but the Xion that was killed was from the Past….Xion's Heart is apart of mine and i shall extract her heart from mine along with Roxas. If my theory is correct then the hearts of Xion and Roxas shall also be extracted from my younger self making them complete" said Sora before he picked up Two Replicas before opening a Corridor of Darkness.

"Now i shall deliver these Replicas to the Mysterious Tower where my younger self is meeting with Yen Sid no doubt discussing Kairi's Disappearance, In the Meantime, I want you to observe Kairi as she heads for her first world but do not engage." said Sora before putting his hood back on.

"Yes Master" said Akirix. She then opened her own Corridor of Darkness before going though it as Sora went through his own.

**-Mysterious Tower.-**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE!" shouted Sora with worry. He was summoned back to the Mysterious Tower along with Riku and the King. Lea and Merlin stood next to Yen Sid's desk and the returned Keyblade master was in deep thought. His eyes were closed.

"I Tried to Stop her Sora but the corridor closed" said Lea feeling guilty that he let Kairi go alone.

"Sora, Calm down, im worried about Kairi too" said Riku looking at his best friend although he knew Sora was in love with Kairi.

Sora looked guilty before he apologized. "Sorry Axel"

"It's okay Sora." said Lea accepting his apology.

"Guarsh i hope she's okay" said Goofy sadly. Donald nodded his head agreeing with the captain of the guard.

"The stars have told me that we may have another new threat on our hands." said Yen Sid opening his eyes and looked at the six.

"What do you mean by that Master?" asked Mickey.

Yen Sid then spoke with a clear tone. "Somehow. Some forms of light have become Corrupted with Darkness and have taken monster form. They are called Lightlings."

"Lightlings?" asked everyone.

"Yes but who is controlling them i do not know." Yen Sid said when a knock came on the door. The guardians turned to see Flora, Fauna and Merriweather opening the Door. "Master Yen Sid are we interrupting?" asked Flora.

"No, what is it Flora?" asked Yen Sid.

"We found these on the steps to the tower." said Flora. Fauna and Merriweather came in with two bundles of blankets before they set them down. The guardians saw that there were pure white bodies.

"Replicas!" exclaimed Riku.

"Replicas?" asked Sora Donald and Goofy confused.

"There basically Human." said Riku.

"What do you mean by that Riku?" Sora looked at his best friend confused as was Donald and Goofy.

"That's right. You wouldn't remember Sora, The previous Organization developed Replicas, Realistic Vessels to place hearts in. There so Real that you would mistake them for actual people" said Riku placing his hand over his heart.

"And with Hearts they become people." Yen Sid said looking at the two replicas before him.

"And it was Vexen who originally discovered the Replica Program by the order of Xemnas" said Lea.

"Wait, you guys, what if there after Replicas too" Sora said looking at his friends. That made everyone look at Sora with wide eyes.

"You may be right Sora. Xehanort must be using the Replicas to fill in his ranks to bring his Thirteen here from the past. We must be ready." siad Yen Sid. unknown to them that watching outside the window was Master Sora. Master Sora opened his palm to summon his keyblade. Master Sora looked at his keyblade in his hand. It looked exactly like his Kingdom Key except it was all broken. Long, fleshy tendrils of darkness wrapped around the blade, and ended in what looked like claws. His left eye was now embedded in the claw of the blade. Near the gold hilt was a broken Paopu fruit and the keychain was a broken Hidden Mickey with the blue eye on it as well. Master Sora then pointed his blade at his chest.

"Roxas, Xion, i now release you from your hurt" he said. The Blade then pierced his chest as he grunted in pain. Inside the tower. Younger Sora felt a great pain in his chest as he clutched his chest. He fell on his knees. "Sora!" shouted Donald and Goofy.

Riku rushed over to his side and kelt down beside him,"Sora whats wrong?"

"I don't know. Something is wrong with my Heart" Sora said holding his chest when all the sudden. Two small pink spheres came out much to everyone's shock as they headed for the Replicas. Outside the Window. Master Sora was holding two Pink Spheres as well before he let them go as they went towards the Replicas. They then merged with the replicas as a golden light came. The guardians shielded their eyes from the light when it died down to reveal two figures in organization coats. Thier hoods were up concealing their faces. "Who are you?" asked Lea.

The first figure then spoke with a boy's voice. "Come on Axel, i thought you would recognize your best friend?"

Lea's eyes widen as did Riku's before they said "Roxas?"

Roxas took off his hood to reveal his face to them. "I told you we meet again Axel." said Roxas with a smile.

"Roxas!" exclaimed Sora looking at his nobody. Sora was just at Twilight Town and he wanted to find a way to being back Roxas and here he was with his own body.

Roxas turned to Sora before he said with a smile offering his hand "It's nice to officially meet you Sora."

Sora shook Roxas hand before he looked at Riku. Riku looked away from Roxas remembering what he did to him.

"I Forgive you Riku, you were just trying to Wake up Sora" said Roxas.

Riku nodded before the figure next to Roxas began to break down holding her head. Roxas looked back at the figure before he said. "It's alright….Xion,"

Roxas lifted off her hood to reveal her face stunning Sora, Donald and Goofy. She looked exactly like Kairi when she was fourteen only her hair was black. Her eyes had tears in them looking at the boy.

"Roxas" she cried before hugging him which he returned.

Lea and Riku clutched their heads as they began to remember the girl before them. "Xion" Lea said with tears forming in his eyes. Before long Roxas and Xion were in gulf in the older teens arms as all three of them were crying. Outside the window. Master Sora smiled watching the three former nobodies have their reunion before he vanished in a corridor of Darkness. "Two that are saved. Five more to go" he thought.

"I remember now" said Riku watching the three former organization members hold each other.

"What do you mean and why does that girl look like Kairi Riku?" asked Sora quietly.

"Xion was a Replica created by the original organization to also use the Keyblade to collect Hearts.. The reason why she looks like Kairi is because she was your strongest memory. She was made to also Absorb Roxas in case he lost the ability to wield the keyblade. But instead Xion was absorbed by him and everyone who knew her forgot about her including Me" said Riku.

"So basically she's a Nobody of my memories?" Sora asked which earned a nod from Riku.

Roxas, Xion and Lea broke apart before looking at the others. Xion approached Sora before she said with a smile. "We never meet before Sora. My name is Xion."

"Hi Xion, My name is Sora," said Sora with his own smile.

"Donald Duck" said Donald.

"Goofy. It's nice to meet you Xion" said Goofy.

"Im Mickey" siad Mickey.

"Merlin" said Merlin.

"And i am Yen Sid" said Yen Sid.

Roxas noticed that Kairi was nowhere to be found which made him ask."Where's Kairi?"

Sora's smile vanished as he looked away. "We Don;t know, She just took off after this strange Girl in the Mask according to Lea."

Xion let out a giggle before facing Lea. "Your real name is Lea Axel?"

"Just Call me Axel or Lea. Whatever you choose is fine" said Lea crossing his arms before focusing back on Sora. "Anyway back to the point. She went off after this girl in the mask. Saying something about you Sora and she didn't take it to well"

Sora wondered what the girl said to make Kairi leave the training grounds. He just hoped she was okay.

"Do you think it could be a trick by the Organization after all she is one of the Seven Hearts." said Goofy.

"I'm not sure Goofy but it is imperative that we find her and make sure she is alright." said Yen Sid.

"Let me go find Kairi master" said Sora already heading for the door.

"No Sora, You must focus on regaining your lost power. You need the Power of Waking to save Terra, Aqua and Ventus" Yen Sid said to the keyblade wielder.

"But then again. I think this would be better for her instead " said Merlin now talking after being silent.

"What do you mean by that Merlin?" asked Riku looking at the wizard as all eyes turn to him.

"What i mean is that i am not one to teach Kairi how to use her Keyblade. What better way for her learn to use it than to learn like how you did Sora. by traveling to other worlds" said Merlin.

"I think that is a good idea Merlin but what about Lea?" asked Mickey.

"Leave it to us. We'll have Lea ready in time for the Clash with Xehanort." said Roxas as he opened his hands to summon his Keyblades. Oblivion and Oathkeeper. Xion also opened her own hand to summon The Dawn Till Dusk Keyblade. Sora and them saw her keyblade was very similar to Kingdom Key W. Mickey's new keyblade only it still had the silver blade and the hilt was green.

"Very well Roxas and Xion. We will leave Lea's training in your hands, but before you go. Please visit Fauna, Flora and Merryweather for they will give you new garments to wear." said Yen Sid.

"If your wanting cloths then you came to the right place" Merriweather said with a smile. Roxas and Xion followed the three fairies into the room besides Yen Sid's study.

'In the meantime, Me and Riku will continue our search for Aqua." said Mickey looking at Riku. Riku nodded agreeing with Mickey.

", We will continue searching for Terra your magesty" said Sora although he wanted to find Kairi and make sure she was okay. Everyone agreed with each other before they headed for their ships which was parked outside the Tower. Riku and King Mickey went in the Invincible while Sora, Donald and Goofy got back in the Highwind.

Sora looked at Kairi's lucky charm in his hand. He thought as he pocketed the charm. /Kairi, please stay safe./

The Highwind then blasted off into the Ocean Between in one direction as The Invincible blasted off in another Direction.

**-End of Interlude 1-**

**"Tell me what you guys think about Master Sora's Flashback. Yes, the man in the black coat is an older Sora who was the only survivor from his timeline. Xion and Roxas have returned and are taking over Lea's Training. Next chapter is Kairi's first world and i think you guys are going to love it. It's going to be one of my all time favorite movies when i was a kid.**

**Character glossary-**

**Sora-16- A boy chosen by the Keyblade and is now reclaiming his lost power. He is once again traveling with Donald and Goofy while the King and Riku search for Aqua.**

**Donald Duck-King Mickey's court magician and a loyal friend. Donald has journeyed with Sora many times to keep the worlds safe. He has pledged to help Sora through the trials ahead.**

**Goofy-The captain of King Mickey's royal knights and also a good friend. Goofy has stuck by Sora's side through more than one adventure. He has pledged to help Sora through the trials ahead.**

**King Mickey-The king of Disney Castle and one of the true Keyblade Masters. He was among the first to notice something amiss in the worlds and take action. In order to gather the remaining guardians of light to confront Master Xehanort, King Mickey and Riku have gone searching for the lost Keyblade wielders who vanished over ten years ago.**

**Riku-17-A true Keyblade Master and childhood friend of Sora and Kairi. Though he struggled with the darkness in the past, he learned to control his heart and successfully earned the Mark of order to gather the remaining guardians of light to confront Master Xehanort, Riku and King Mickey have gone searching for the lost Keyblade wielders who vanished over ten years ago.**

**Aqua-18- One of three Keyblade wielders who trained under Master Eraqus. Following the battle over the χ-blade more than a decade ago, she braved the realm of darkness to save a friend, and was trapped inside alone.**

**Ventus-16-One of three Keyblade wielders who trained under Master Eraqus. His heart fell into slumber at the end of the battle over the χ-blade more than a decade ago. Since then, Aqua has kept his body hidden away in the Chamber of Waking.**

**Terra-20-One of three Keyblade wielders who trained under Master Eraqus. He nearly succumbed to the darkness at the end of the battle over the χ-blade more than a decade ago, but Aqua saved him—or so it seemed. In truth, a different heart had taken hold of his body.**

**Lingering Will- A suit of armor imbued with Terra's thoughts and wishes.**

**Roxas-16-Sora's Nobody and the thirteenth member of the previous Organization XIII. He was a Keyblade wielder and Axel's closest friend. After rejoining with Sora's heart, Roxas ceased to exist. Thanks to a replica delivered by Master Sora and him extracting his heart out, Roxas became real again and joined the guardians of light. He and Xion now are training Lea to prepare for the clash ahead with Xehanort.**

**Xion-16-The former Organization XIII's mysterious fourteenth member. She was an experimental replica used to siphon Sora's memories out of Roxas, and this allowed her to become a Keyblade wielder. Xion grew to question the meaning of her existence, and ultimately elected to return her memories to Sora and disappear. Thanks to Master Sora when he extracted her heart out of his own. Xion was able to use the other Replica to become her own person. She joins the Guardians of Light and now is helping Lea with his training for the clash with Xehanort.**

**Master Xehanort-85- The most powerful Keyblade Master of them all. Xehanort's pursuit of the World's true nature and obsession with the Keyblade War led him to give his heart over to darkness. He tried to forge the χ-blade and trigger another Keyblade War, but three young Keyblade wielders put a stop to him. Now, he has created a new Organization—the real Organization XIII—and intends to divide his heart among its other twelve members to create thirteen darknesses.**

**Terra-Xehanort-A member of the real Organization XIII. This is Master Xehanort that took control of Terra's body.**

**Xemnas-A member of the real Organization XIII and former leader of the first organization. This is Xehanort's Nobody. In the past, he tried to create an artificial Kingdom Hearts from the hearts of people, but Sora and Riku put an end to his plans and Xemnas this, Ansem has returned.**

**Saix-A member of the real Organization XIII, Saix and Axel were good friends in the old days, before they first became Nobodies. Despite his destruction at Sora's hands, Saïx has returned and is now serving the Organization once again.**

**Master Sora-unknown age- His agenda is very unknown but it is clear he has come from a horrible future with his apprentice to change the future for the better.**

**Akirix-Master Sora's Apprentice, She is loyal to her master's ****cause**** to bring a better future. Why she wears a mask is unknown.**

**Heartless**

**Demon Storm-The upgraded version of a Demon Tide. This monstrosity was the reason why most of Master Sora's friends were killed. Luckily Terra in the form of the Lingering Will came to rescue and destroyed the monstrosity.**


	4. Big Apple Part 1

**-Ocean Between-**

The Falcon avoided a few rocks as it continued on it's course to it's first world but inside the cockpit. Trouble was brewing for Kairi and her new team.

"I can't believe it that you ate all the food Della!" shouted Max glaring at Della.

"I said i was Sorry! I was marooned on that lifeless moon for a long time and i haven't had anything to eat decently." Della said apologizing to her friends.

"It's okay Della. We'll just find a world and get some food." said Kairi in her new outfit. She cut her hair to shorten it out. She steered the ship avoiding a rock when she saw a world in front of them. The world was a giant city with many tall buildings.

"Looks like were here" said Bron looking at the new world before them.

Kairi looked at her friends before she asked. "You guys ready?"

Her friends nodded before they began their approach to their first world.

**-/Scene Change/-**

Kairi, Bron, Della and Max beamed down and they landed in an Alleyway. Kairi looked up and was marveled to how tall the buildings here were. There were so many cars, Streets and people. Living peacefully.

"Wow" she muttered taking in the sights.

"You never been to a big city before Kairi?" asked Bron.

"No, Destiny islands is a small island and I've never seen anything like it..." Kairi said before walking back to her friends. That's when she noticed she was a tabby with pink fur and a small tuff of her red hair on tip of her head. Bron was a Saint Bernard, Della was turned into a pigeon with her head normal and Max was a alot like pluto only he had black fur and his head was the same.

"What the heck!, What happened to us!" asked Bron noticing his Saint Bernard Form.

"Great, this must be what my Dad felt like when he went to the Pride Lands" said Max.

"Hey Kairi, if Sora saw how you look. He would think you as cute" Della joked making Kairi blush although she was a cat. Max showed them what his dad had shown him when he was in thepride lands and the three with four legs got the hang of it.

"How am i supposed to use my Keyblade if i don't have any hands?" Kairi asked.

"Like this Kairi" said Bron as his keyblade appeared in his mouth. She nodded before the four walked through the alleyway exploring this new world.

"I wonder where we are?" Della asked earning a shrug from the other three. That's when they heard running, The four turn to see an Orange tabby kitten and a medium-sized brown and white dog with a red scarf around his neck with Hot Dogs. They were being chased by several Rabid Dog Heartless and new Heartless that resembled Dobermans with dark yellow eyes. Their fangs were red and on their heads was horns. "Heartless!" the four exclaimed

"Come on, they needs our help!" said Kairi before the four ran after the two animals being chased by the Heartless.

**-Big Apple-**

**( Field Theme Once Upon a Time in New York City instrumental)**

**(Battle Theme-Chasing Through the Subways)**

The Heartless now had the kitten and the Dog surrounded in a Construction site.. The dog barked at the monsters while the cat was behind his hind legs. That's when Kairi and her team appeared and they held their weapons. Della with her staff in her talons and Max with his shield in his mouth. The kitten and the dog were taken back at the newcomers.

"Come on let's get em!" said Della before she bonked a Hellhound on the head with her staff. She then casted a few chunks of blizzard at the rabid dogs harassing the dog and the kitten. The kitten and the Dog also helped them out. The kitten jumped on top of a Hellhound and made it crash into another before he jumped to safety. The Dog kicked two of them away with his hind legs before he bites a Rabid Dog.

Kairi although was still getting used to being confined in her new form took on some Hok Bats with a combo Sora used as a Lion Cub when he was in the Pride Lands. "Take this!" she said using her keyblade to finish off the last Hook Bat. Max using only his shield bashed the last few Hellhounds.

Bron plowed through the Heartless using his charge attack before he slammed his feet on the ground making spikes come out. The spikes made quick work of the remaining Heartless.

The four then dismissed their weapons and noticed the dog and the Kitten were looking at them. The four then approached them only for them to get defensive.

"Easy, were not going to hurt you. We're friends" said Kairi showing the kitten that she was freindly. The kitten relaxed before the dog asked "what were those things?"

"There called Heartless and there very bad. Were experts when it comes to fighting them" said Bron.

"Humph, Those things should know better than to attack the Dodger" said the dog whose name was Dodger.

"Anyway my name is Kairi and This is Della, Max and Bron" said Kairi introducing herself and her friends.

"I'm Oliver." said Oliver the kitten. Dodger then said. "Well, Now the Dynamic Six is now the Dynamic Uno"

Dodger then took off with Oliver chasing him. "Hey I helped you get those Hot Dogs! Half of those are mine."

"Fair is for Tourists Kid, Catch ya later!" he said.

_(Begin Why Should I Worry,Sang by Billy Joel)_

"Come on, we should follow them, that Dodger doesn't seem like to share those Hot Dogs" said Bron. Kairi, Della and Max agreed as they followed after Oliver and Dodger. They caught up to Oliver who glared at Dodger.

"You want em?, come and get em!" Dodger said before he let out a howl before jumping over them. The five quickly followed Dodger who was leaping on top of the cars. "But i;m warning you kids!" he said before he started to sing

_"One minute, I'm in Central Park,_

_ then I'm down on Delancey Street."_

The five quickly followed jumping from top of cars but Oliver fell into a Convertivle. "What the!" siad the driver as Oliver quickly jumped out. Dodger was now on a Mixer along the mixer as it moved.

_"hey say from the Bowery to St. Marks, _

_There's a syncopated beat, _

_Like I said, _

_"Woo-hoo,Woo-hoo-oo!"_

Oliver and Max jump to try to get the hot dogs but they miss and they fell into the concrete. "_I'm street wise,I can improvise,Said "Ooo-hoo,Woo-hoo-oo!"_ sang Dodger as he landed in the concrete as well before walking though the wet concrete.

_"I'm street smart,_

_I've got New York City heart._

_Why should I worry?_

_Why should I care?_

_I may not have a dime,_

But I got street savoir faire" sang Dodger as he began washing his feet from a broken fire hydrant to get the wet cement off. Oliver and Della charged at Dodger next but he let the water come right at the two soaking them. Dodger went over a air vent which dried up the water on his fur. Oliver was also dried which made his fur stand up and he was now a giant fur ball.

_"The rhythm of the city,_

_Boy, once you get it down,_

_Then you can own this town,_

_You can wear the crown!"_

Dodger was now behind a stall with sunglasses. Bron and Kairi ran towards the dog with Oliver only to crash into the stall making the sunglasses go flying. One instantly landed on Dodger's face as he continued to sing.

_Why should I worry?_

_Tell me, why should I care?_

_Say, I may not have a dime,_

_Oh, but I got street savoir faire._

_Why should I worry?_

_Why should I care?_

_It's just doo-wopulation,_

_And I got street savoir faire"_

Dodger was now on a Piano being lifted up as his tail began to play the keys. Two female dogs were nearby listening to his song before they spoke, "Everything fits.

Dodger sang while grabbing some flowers with his tail. " They love me at the Chelsea,They adore me at the Ritz!"

He tossed the flowers down to the two dogs. Kairi and Oliver were preparing to jump to get to the hotdogs. But they missed and landed in a tomato stall. Dodger contuned to sing as he jumped down and landed on the awning before leaping on a red bug car with a black roof.

_"Why should i Worry?_

_Why should I care? (Yeah!)_

_And even when I cross that line,_

_I got street savoir faire!"_

Kairi and them continued on their chase after Oliver by getting on a truck that went by them.

_"Woo-hoo,Said ooo-ooo, woo-hoo-oo!"_ Dodger now howling to the music that was playing.

Nearby dogs who was hearing his song joined in as the street was full of them. Dodger then went on his way. Even some rats joined in on the song.

_." Woo-hoo, hoo-hoo-oo_

_Woo-ooo, woo-hoo-oo!_

_Woo-hoo, woo-ooo-oo!_

_Woo-hoo, woo-hoo-oo!_

_Woo-hoo, woo-ooo-oo!_

_Woo-hoo, woo-hoo-oo!_

_Woo-hoo, woo-hoo-oo!_

_(End Song)_

Kairi, Oliver and friends continued to follow Dodger though the city unknown to them that Akirix still in her human form was watching them from the shadows. /Why did you chose this world for her Master?, I thought that she would be in a human form?/" thought Akirix watching the five go after the dog known as Dodger.

**/Scene change-The Harbor/**

the city harbor by the Brooklyn Bridge, in on a condemned area of the harbor. Seagulls caw and ships honk their horns, down past the piers and shifts to a shot of an old houseboat connected by a suspended gangplank. Inside the houseboat, four dogs; two of them asleep in their makeshift dog houses, a bulldog watching TV, and a chihuahua was dancing to Buscando Guayaba on the radio. He picks up an old, ragged wallet in his teeth and brings it to a box full of junk.

The chihuahua jumps on the Great Dane's waking up the dog. "Huh?"

The Bulldog said in an annoyed tone to the chihuahua. "Tito!Stop that racket! I'm trying to watch this show!"

The Chihuahua known as Tito glared at the bulldog who didn't paid no attention. The Bulldog was watching a Macbeath show. There would have been time for such a word! Oh, tomorrow, tomorrow and tomorrow creeps…"

The Bulldog began mouthing coppying the Macbeth actor. "In this petty pace from day to day and all... our yesterdays have lighted fools the way to dusty death."

Tito appeared right in front of his face before he said "Hey, Frankie, whatcha watchin'? Hey, does he get the girl? I mean, what happens?"

The Bulldog smacked him out of the way with his paw before he said "Shut up, you little rodent."

Tito hopped on his back as he pointed out. "Hey, man, this stuff is boring, man. Come on, let's watch some boxing. I wanna see some action"

The Bulldog tried to hit Tito only for him to dodge it. Tito laughed "Hey, Frankie, ¿Que paso? You're getting slow, man"

My name is Francis. Fran-cis. Not Frank. Not Frankie. Francis." Francis said correcting Tito annoyed by the nickname Tito gives him by doing his posture.

"No kidding, man? Hey, so what did you bring in today, "Frahn-cees"? Tito said scratching himself with his hind leg before copying Francis.

"It's none of your business, you intrusive little pipsqueak." growled Francis when the Great Dane came over to them with a broken tennis racket in his mouth. "Look what i got?' he said proudly.

"Oh, good show, Einstein. Now, all we need is the court and the net." Francis said sarcastic while scratching himself with his hind leg.

"You think this place is big enough?" asked Einstein not taking the Sarcasm.

"Hey, come on. What we need is some good quality stuff, man." said Tito before he grabbed a worn out Wallet with his mouth. "Check it out."

"Oh, shredded leather." said Francis now returning his attention to the TV.

Tito threw the wallet down before he barked. "Shredded wha... What you talkin' about, man? That's a primo wallet, man."

"Rubbish you mean" said Francis with an eyeroll.

Tito barked out "Alright thats it, that does it, Frankie, man! You insulted my pride! That means death!"

" Runt of the liter!" siad Francis as the two were about to start fighting waking up the Saluki with their bickering. "Cut it out, you two."

"Frankie! Frankie! Arf!" Tito stopped looking at the Saluki whose name was Rita. Rita looked at the chest full of garbage before she muttered. "Fagin's not gonna be too happy about this."

She then looked at Francis before she asked . "So Frankie you got the food right?"

Francis began to grumble looking down. "Well, no. I…"

"Frankie!" said the three dogs annoyed with him.

"It was your turn to get the food today!" barked Rita.

"It's newspaper burritos again!" sighed Tito walking in circles when they all heard Dpdger come in. he was at the stairway that lead into their home.

"Hey. Whoa. Whoa. Cool it, Dodger fans. I'd like to introduce you to... your dinner. Hot dogs a la carte." Dodger said tossing the food near them.

Outside the boat on the roof. Kairi, Oliver, Della, Max and Bron investigated the worn out boat. "Are you sure he went this way Oliver?" asked Max when they heard voices coming from the boat.

"Hot dogs! All right, Dodger, man!"

"You remain our preeminent benefactor."

"Yeah. And you're okay too."

"So, how'd you do it this time, Dodger baby?"

The five peaked in to see Dodger talking to the other dogs and they were eating the hot dogs. "They must Dodgers Friends." said Della as Oliver leaned forward to listen more.

Dodger then began to tell a crazy story which wasn't really true. "Let me tell you, Rita. It was tough. Only I could have done it."

"Did you have to fight, man? Did you fight? How many were there?" asked Tito on top of Einstein's head with food still in his mouth.

Dodger continued his story "Picture the city: Eighth and Broadway. The crowds hustling, the traffic roaring, the hot dogs are sizzling."

Einstein said with food in his mouth too. " I love a story with food in it."

Dodger continued his story. "Enter Dodger, one bad puppy. Not just out for himself, but community minded. But he's not the only one out there. Enter the opposition."

Rita sighed rolling her eyes.

Dodger then said "A greedy, ugly, psychotic monster…"

Tito gulped in fear. The ledge the five have been standing on was about to give out and they didn't even know.

Dodger: With razor-sharp claws, dripping fangs, and nine lives, all of them hungry. He comes at me, eyes burning. I knew my time had come. Suddenly…"

The ledge above him gave out making the five fall down and they crashed right in between Dodger and his friends. The five dogs then began to panic thinking they were under attack.

"Gang war! Gang war! Watch out! Here comes a gang war!" shouted Tito running in circles. Einstein was in a barrel.

"Take cover!" shouted Francis knocking down some stuff and Dodger hid behind the chair Francis was sitting at previously. Kairi and them began to struggle in the clothes that kept them trapped. Rita bravely approached the pile. She asked. "Well what are they?"

None of the dogs wanted to check until Tito did "Hey, man, check it out." he said before sniffing them when Oliver's claw came out and grabbed his nose.

"Ay, it's Aliens!"exclaimed Tito backing up. The jacket fell off to reveal Kairi and Oliver. Rita glared at the two before she said. "Cool it, guys. It's just's some cat.

¡Mi madre, un gato!,Felis domesticus!" said Tito and Francis as the four dogs then began to growl at Kairi and Oliver, Kairi gulped knowing that Cats and Dogs don't get along with each other. Dodger silently shook his head. Luckily Bron was able to get free before he barked out. "Stay Back!"

The four dogs were taken back at the Saint Bernard out of nowhere along with Della and Max.

"How did you find this place?" asked Rita a bit still hostile.

" We... We... we followed this dog." Began Oliver stuttering afraid of the dogs.

Tito began barking out" He's lying! He's lying! He's lying! He's lying!"

" Shut up, Tito!" Rita barked out before kicking him with her hind leg.

"Why would a Cat follow a Dog?" asked Francis.

"Yeah?" asked Einstein.

'All he wanted was some of those Sausages that he helped that dog steal from a hot dog stand" said Kairi now defending Oliver.

"There Lying, Come on and let's eat em, your dead meat Kitties!" shouted Tito holding a Knife and a Fork with his paws. A bib was on his neck.

'Try it and i eat you little pipsqueak!" barked Bron. He, Kairi, Max and Della were defensive ready for anything.

"Yeah and he's over there!" said Max pointing to the tv where Dodger was wearing his sunglasses watching the TV. "Hey what kept ya guys?"

"Relax" said Rito now smiling winking at them before she and the other four dogs approached Dodger. They were laughing at him which he ignored.

"Hey, Dodger, razor-sharp claws?" asked Tito laughing

"Dripping fangs?" asked Francis trying his best to not to laugh.

"I kind of like those burning eyes." said Rita blinking quickly as the four dogs continued to laugh at their friend.

"Hey, keep it down, guys. The game's on." said Dodger trying his best to ignore but it failed when Tito jumped on his face knocking off his glasses.

"Oh, boy, Dodger! Top dog has to get help from a cat!" Tito giggled.

"He sure is full of energy huh" Della whispered to her friends who agreed with her.

"Hey, Tito, cool it, man." said Dodger.

"Come on. Let's see this big, bad kitty fight in action." Tito laughed while hopping around in place.

Dodger had enough before he said, "Hey, Tito, look!"

Tito turns his head, allowing Dodger to tackle him, as the two dogs bump into Francis as they begin to fight each other.

Einstein said from his spot on the chair" Oh, boy! Dogpile!"

He lands right on his friends joining the fight.

Rita said with disgust." Oh, what a bunch of overgrown... Oof!" she stops mid sentence when she gets hit by Tito and gets angry.

" All right. That's it. " she barked

She leaps into the fray, and all five dogs continue to fight playfully. Oliver is frightened by this and hides in the loot box. Kairi and her friends watch amused until they hear a voice "All right, knock it off!"

Kairi and her friends turn to see a human wearing a green trench coat, a beanie for a hat and blue gloves were on his hands. an morning beard on his face. He was rather skinny and his clothes had patches on them. "That must be Their owner?" Kairi though.

"Enough! What's the matter with you guys?" said the human. In his hands was some dog treats as the five dogs quit fighting and looked at the man. "Don't you understand? Sykes will be here any I don't have…"

The five dogs then charged towards their master. The man began to said backing up.. "No, no, no, no, no!

"Fagin!" they said although all the man known as Fagin heard was a bark.

The dogs tackle Fagin to the ground, the box of dog treats flying into the air and spilling dog biscuits on the floor. All the dogs paw and slobber Fagin with love. Kairi and her friends giggle watching them interact with Fagin.

Fagin Laughed " No, no. Stop it. No. No. No licking."

Einstein licks Fagin with his tongue. Tito had some dog buisquits in his mouth wagging his tail. " What a joke! All right, settle down." Before the happy reunion can continue, a car horn is heard honking loudly.

"Sykes!" exclaimed Fagin afraid.

**End of Big Apple part 1.**

**"Now this is a world i alwasy wanted to see in a Kingdom Hearts game. Maybe if they do a game with Kairi as the main character then this could be one of the worlds she visits. next chapter is Kairi and the gang meeting two of this worlds villains and life with Dodger and his gang. **


	5. Rewrite in Progress

Rewrite in progess for Kairi's Journey.

"Yes, i am redoing Kairi's Journey since i lost all my docs to it and i had so many planned. I will have the first three chapters remain the same although i am changing a few things. like one, I will still have an older Sora travel back in time and i am intorducing a new enemy that is linked to Kairi's past."


End file.
